Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess from Scooby and the Gang'
by shigo
Summary: This is for Arashi Wolf Princess for her Birthday on August 30, 2014. Happy Birthday sweetie! The AU prompt is from Vampygurl402. Co-Authored by Shikatsu, my husband. In the story it's Scooby's B-day!


**Disclaimer I don't own the rights to Scooby-doo or any other Warner Brothers or Hanna-Barbera characters, but I do own the plot, OCs, and storyline.**

**A/N: This is for Arashi Wolf Princess for her Birthday on August 30, 2014. Happy Birthday sweetie! The AU prompt is from Vampygurl402. Co-Authored by Shikatsu, my husband. **

'Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess from Scooby and the Gang'

Scooby wakes up to find that the alarm clock didn't go off for him to start his day and Shaggy wasn't in their room either. Scooby walks out of the bedroom and heads down stairs to see if the others are eating breakfast.

"Raggy?" calls Scooby he doesn't get an answer. "Remla?" No answer. "Reddie?" Also no response. "Rahpne?" Again nobody answers him. I wonder where everyone is Scooby thinks to himself. They are always here when I wake up. He walks into the kitchen to find that a huge breakfast buffet waiting for him along with a note from Velma saying that she and Shaggy had a zillion errands to run today and they would be gone for most of the day. So Scooby sits down to enjoy his small breakfast and to think of where Fred and Daphne might have gone off too. When his i-phone's text message tone went off which was _'__with this little cobweb potion, you'll fall into dark devotion. If you ever lose affection can change your whole direction. I'm a Hex Girl.'_ As he ringtone as well as his text message tone. It was from Daphne saying she was so sorry for not being there when he woke up but her sisters were having fashion SOS that couldn't wait. Scooby took a drink of his morning decaf coffee when his phone rang. It was Fred calling to tell him that he had a last minute invitation to speak at Coolsville Junior High School on the dos and don'ts of setting up traps in pranks.

"Rello!" answers Scooby setting down his strip of bacon. So he can talk without food in his mouth full to be polite.

"Hey Scooby, it's Fred I am sorry buddy I kind of rushed out so fast I forgot to tell anybody that I have to do a speech on Traps at the last minute." Explains Fred giving the most sincere apology he could give his Great Dane friend.

"Rt's okay Reddie, R'm roing fine rn ry own." Scooby informs his blonde friend who really does sound like he's sorry about forgetting about him.

Meanwhile at Red Herring's

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy weren't doing the activities they had said they were doing that day. They were actually were at that Red Herring's house trying to plan a surprise party for their talking K-9 friend. This in Coolsville was big deal because dogs don't speak English. The town was a very boring place nothing ever happened out of the ordinary as in the towns' only talking K-9 resident has always been the most exciting phenomenon. Scooby was friends with everyone from their high school even though they had all graduated a few years before.

"Okay are you four positive that he doesn't know what our whole graduating class is up too?" asked Red who was peeking out his kitchen window making sure Scooby wasn't looking for his four best friends and roommates.

"No Red, he has the first clue to find in his breakfast buffet." Answered Velma "and the clues will keep him busy until they finally lead to his birthday party tonight at 7:30." She added while hanging up a streamer across the living room.

"Like yeah it's going to be the best party since the grad after party!" states Shaggy who had taken over Red and Pierre's kitchen for cooking all of the party food.

"Red Mon amour, it's going to be fine Scooby doesn't think anything is up." Pierre reassures his sweet American husband while spending emails to the rest of their classmates as to know when to arrive to the party and making sure they all know to keep Scooby from discovering the party until 7:30.

"The Hex Girls are on spying on Scooby detail." Said Daphne who was helping her blonde boyfriend set up the platform for the three ladies in question reunion performance just for Scooby's birthday because they had been so busy with college over the last few years that they had to stop performing as a band but still the best of friends.

"Isn't amazing how everyone has been able to come home for Scooby's birthday this year, well seeing as this is the first time in three years everyone from our class is able to be in town all at the same time!" Fred informs his friends while testing the sound system. With that they spent a couple hours getting the place ready for the Great Danes birthday. For it was going to be truly the best night ever.

Meanwhile Scooby found his first clue

While Scooby was eating a platter of homemade doughnuts he found a note that said 'Clue One' on it. The clue said "Follow the clues today to find your big surprise and your first clue is to find a place where you eat yummy treats and drink coffee". Scooby finished his breakfast and went to the place where the clue told him to go. Treasure Hunt for the day sounded fun 'I wonder why this is just for me' thought Scooby to himself. He went to the 'Coolsville Bakery' downtown to see if they had the next clue for him to read maybe he'll get some cupcakes, cookies, and hot coco for a little snack. As he walked by the park where he didn't notice Thorn, Dusk, and Luna (The Hex Girls) following him away from him so he couldn't pick up on their scent.

"Okay he's on his way to the second clue girls!" Thorn whispers to Dusk and Luna who were behind her. She had a pink outfit instead of her gothic punk outfit which was what she normally wore because they didn't want to Scooby to know that they were following him.

"So we just keep this up until he's in route to his party?" asked Dusk who was not too happy to be wearing a yellow outfit that matched her hair so well. She wanted to be herself but this was for their K-9 friends' birthday, so she went with it.

"Shh you two he's going into the bakery!" hissed Luna who was wearing baby blue also she had picked out the clothes they were wearing because she knew if they didn't wear a disguise he would know to early that not only were the Hex Girls home for a few days but so was most their graduating class from a few years ago. This was going to be a long day that was for sure. But it was going to be worth it in the long run because it was going to be the best party ever. That and the fact the Hex Girls would be rocking the whole night away on stage for the first time in years.

Hours later at Red's

"Okay, Luna just texted me to say Scooby is now down the block!" announces Fred putting his phone back into his packet. With that everybody started hiding and turning off lights so they could surprise Scooby when he walked into the house. The Hex Girls walked the back way and went into the closet to hide and change into their normal clothes for the party and the play their music. Scooby knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Rello rnybody rere?" asked Scooby wondering why it was so dark inside Red and Pierre's house when they were home because their Truck and '69 Ford cherry red mustang convertible in the driveway. Then the lights came one with people jumping out shouting.

"Surprise Scooby-Doo, Happy Birthday!" shouted the Coolsville High Graduating Class of '09. Everyone was home from living away from home to be here for his birthday.

"Like Happy Amazing Birthday Scoob!" Shaggy told his K-9 pal giving him a hug while leading him into the Throne that Daphne had flown in from the Blake Castle in Scotland for his party.

"Scooby, I hope you like all your gifts!" Daphne said who did go to the mall to shop for a ton of presents Scooby to open. She hugged him and handed him a box of 'Scooby Snax' to eat while it clicked into his brain that he had forgotten about his own birthday.

"Jinkies, Scooby-Doo did you forget about your own birthday?" asked Velma petting Scooby on the head while holding Shaggy's hand.

"Scooby, I hope you could forgive us for tricking you today." Fred said while hugging Daphne from behind her. He was trying to get a kiss from her.

"Rhank You!" said Scooby eating the whole box of 'Scooby Snax' at once. "Roh reah, Runa, Rusk, and Rhorn, RI rnew you rere rollowing me." He laughs happy knowing that Luna, Dusk, anf Thorn were following him today because he smelled them in the park.

"I told you guys it didn't matter what we were wearing!" States Thorn while also laughing hard because she didn't think it would work in the first place. With that the Hex Girls took the stage to sing happy birthday to the Great Dane. Then the party lasted right into the early morning hours of the next day. And it was the best party in Coolsville since class of '09's Graduation after party in 2009.

**A/N 2****nd****: I hope this was good one shot for you ****Arashi Wolf Princess Happy Birthday, and thank you Vampygurl402 for asking me to do this. I hope you the fans like this story.**

**Shigo over and out!**


End file.
